El peor novio del mundo
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: [One Shot] [YAOI: RIREN. AU. OoC.] "Todo el mundo lo decía. Nadie perdía la oportunidad de mencionarle al chico castaño el tipo de novio que tenia, pero él jamás hacia caso. ¿Por qué?" [Terminado]


**[Notas]**

**[1] Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Izayama.**

**[2} ONESHOT. YAOI: RIREN. AU. OoC. **

**[3] El crédito de la imagen no me pertenece.**

— **El peor novio del mundo —**

Todo el mundo lo decía. Nadie perdía la oportunidad de mencionarle al chico de cabellera castaña el tipo de novio que tenia, pero él jamás hacia caso. ¿Por qué?

Tal vez sea, por lo buen parecido que su novio era, eso era obvio, nada mas con mirar a la chicas y chicos de preparatoria cuando el pelinegro estaba cerca, uno se podía dar cuenta. Sonrió. Eso era verdad, pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la Preparatoria Rose. Tenía que dejar a un lado los comentarios de la gente. _«Ignóralos» _ Le aconsejó su sabia conciencia.

Él era un buen novio.

—Rivaille. —Llamó su muy confiable amigo. Irvin Smith.

—Irvin. —Respondió con su tan conocida frialdad.

—Hoy es un día hermoso. ¿Verdad? —Comentó cursimente su amigo mientras veía por la ventana—. Perfecto para un aniversario.

Algo en su cabeza hizo _click_.

_«Aniversario_…»

— ¿Qué harás hoy con Eren? —Siguió torturando Smith. El pelinegro tragó. ¡Hoy era su aniversario! —. Me lo imaginaba. —Suspiró su amigo al darse cuenta del olvido de Lance.

¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! Tenía un mal presentimiento, seguramente Eren se enojaría. ¡Lo mataría! Bueno, no tenía que ser tan drástico, antes de que el castaño intentara algo en su contra, lo podría mandar al carajo de una sola patada. Pero eso no quitaría la molestia en Jaeger.

—Oh. ¿Ese no es Eren con Ackerman? —Y con sólo escuchar el nombre del castaño, el pelinegro abrió la ventana y saltó por está, tenía que preparar algo. Rápido. Escuchó el llamado de su amigo, pero no miró hacia atrás, tenía que conseguir lo que sea, un regalo para Eren. Corrió entre los edificios esperando que el idiota de Irvin no lo delatara ante su castaño.

**. . .**

Se detuvo por falta de aire y tratando de recuperarlo se recargo en un árbol. Sí, era el peor novio del mundo. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora lo tenían que invadir los recuerdos?!

Sí, los recuerdos de aquellos momentos que compartió con el chico de ojos verdes como su novio. _«Remordimientos…» _Y si que eran varios. Caminó a su árbol favorito, donde solía leer tranquilamente durante los descansos, se sentó y comenzó a analizar su situación.

Desde un principio había sido un fracaso. Cuando el castaño se había declarado a él, lo había arruinado.

_Se encontraban detrás de los edificios cuando aún iban en secundaria, Eren lo había citado ahí. _

—_Rivaille… tú me gustas mucho. —Confesó el ojiverde con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos. ¡Se encontraba tan lindo para él! Fue por eso que no aguantó y la atrajo bruscamente hacia él, la arrinconó en la sucia barda del edificio y le robó un beso, no casto, ¡uno francés!_

_No le dijo que lo quería. Sólo lo beso. También, tienen que comprender que el pobre pelinegro llevaba años enamorado de aquel castaño. ¡¿Cómo no besarlo apasionadamente cuando supo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?!_

— _Seremos novios. —Ordenó rompiendo el beso, con indiferencia. Él otro asintió felizmente._

Se golpeó nuevamente la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡Había sido un insensible! Un chico normal acepta los sentimientos y lo abraza. Sólo eso. El beso era, por lo menos dos días después, o si había beso, era uno casto. Además, le preguntaría con gentileza, si aceptaba ser su pareja. ¡Pero no!

Después de ordenarle ser su novio, lo había manoseado, claro, sabía que al castaño eso le agrado. ¡Pero no estaba bien que lo hiciera! _«Malditas hormonas» _Sé regañó Rivaille.

Y eso sólo fue el comienzo.

—_Sí, es un chico que inspira ternura. —Comentaban un grupo de chicos en las canchas de soccer._

—_Se llama Eren Jaeger. Es muy mono. —Rivaille se encontraba jugando con sus amigos, pero al escuchar el nombre de cierta personita, dio una gran patada al balón, provocando que este fuera directo a la cara de Armin, quien leía tranquilamente en las gradas. _

_Lanzó una mirada asesina a aquellos chicos, que lo ignoraron por completo. ¿Por qué? Así es, Eren Jaeger se acercaba a las canchas con esa tonta y linda sonrisa que la caracterizaba. La cara de los babosos lo irritaron y pese a los llamados de sus amigos, él fue a encontrarse con su novio._

—_Rivaille. —Llamó feliz el chico al ver que se acercaba el pelinegro. No corría a abrazarlo, porque sabía que él odiaba esas `cursilerías´. Se limitó a sonreír para él. Pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo tomó de la cintura y beso con hambre. El castaño correspondió el beso cuando Lance la atrajo más a él sujetándolo de la nuca._

_Cuando el beso terminó, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios, no sólo por ver la sonrisa tonta de Eren, también por ver la decepción de aquellos babosos. «Idiotas.»_

Jamás había sido delicado con él, lo arrinconaba donde podía para besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana, era un insensible. Además, ¡hasta la fecha no se había disculpado con Arlert! Cosa que nunca haría por ser él.

Desde aquel día juró que le demostraría a toda Rose que el castaño le pertenecía a ÉL. Por eso, siempre lo besaba frente a todos, claro que Eren jamás se resistió. Desde hace un par de años todos sabían sobre su relación. Rivaille Lance y Eren Jaeger son novios. Y nadie cambiario eso.

Bueno, sólo una persona lo podría cambiar:

Eren Jaeger.

Pero él no tenía por qué hacerlo ¿no? ¿Qué la haría cambiar de opinión? Se golpeó nuevamente. Eren tendría muchas excusas si decidiera terminarlo.

_Dia de San Valentín._

_Dia del amor y la amistad, momento en el que las chicas regalan chocolates a sus parejas o a los chicos que les gustan. Pero no toman en cuenta que algunos ya tienen compromiso. _

— _¡Rivaille! —Gritaron al fondo del pasillo. Con sólo esto Lance se dio cuenta del peligro al que estaba expuesto, giro sobre sus talones para correr al lado opuesto de donde venían aquellas chicas ´hormonalmente peligrosas´, pero ¡oh no! de aquel lado del pasillo venían más._

_Sus piernas temblaron (sólo un poco, porque él era el gran Rivaille). Estaba perdido. Se resignó, pero recordó que había un salón cerca, no lo pensó dos veces y entró a aquella aula, cerrar la puerta sería inútil, pensó cuando vio a Petra abrirla de una patada, si, hasta la tierna Ral se volvía loca en esa fecha. Corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y de un salto escapó._

_Corrió entre los jardines, para después detenerse un momento a respirar. —Rivaille. —Llamaron de detrás de él, esta vez no corrió, sabia quien era y por eso su corazón se aceleró._

—_Eren —Dijo sonriente al ver a su novio, quien traía una caja roja entre las manos, sus mejillas se encontraban del mismo color de la envoltura de su regalo y una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios. —. Te he estado buscando. —Comentó recuperando su pose de seriedad._

—_Toma Rivaille. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —Extendió la caja, la cual contenía un enorme corazón hecho de chocolate. Emocionado, estaba a punto de tomarlo, pero una sombra, se atravesó y el tan anhelado chocolate había caído al suelo. Ambos se quedaron en shock viendo el obsequio roto a sus pies._

— _¡Lo siento! —Gritaron, si, sabía quién era, el maldito cara de caballo, el cual era perseguido por un grupo de tipas locas. Alzó su vista al chico que tenia frente a él. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos: Estaba a punto de llorar. Una ira lo invadió y no tardó ni dos segundos para correr tras Jean, quien huía despavorido de las chicas. De lo enojado que estaba, las rebasó hasta llegar a su objetivo._

_Ese día Jean __Kirschtein__ dejó de ser quien era y no precisamente por culpa del pelinegro, bueno en parte, ya que esté aparte de haberlo golpeado, lo dejó a merced de aquellas chicas hormonalmente peligrosas, a las cuales el mismo Rivaille temía._

_Cuando regresó a lado de su castaño, esté se encontraba recargado en un árbol, con una cara de tristeza que estremeció al pelinegro. Así que tomó el chocolate del suelo y lo guardó. —No lo comas. —Pidió Eren deteniendo su acción._

_Él con indiferencia contestó: —No lo comeré, lo guardaré. —Eren se sorprendió y después sonrió, iluminando el día del pelinegro. —Además, seguramente sabia horrible. —Comentó, amaba hacerlo enojar, pensó al ver el ceño fruncido del castaño._

Se golpeó nuevamente. Era un novio tan malo, tan malo. Sólo hacia enojar a Eren para divertirse. ¡¿Quien hacia eso con la persona que ama?!

Porque él lo amaba. Tanto que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el chico de ojos verdes.

Cualquier cosa…

_Dia blanco._

_Sabía que tenía que dar algo a cambio del chocolate que su novio le había regalado. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué. _

—_Jamás creí que vinieras a mi Rivaille —Comentó una siniestra Hanji. —. Debes estar desesperado. —Claro que lo estaba, pero no se lo haría saber a esa loca con lentes. _

_No muy seguro y amenazándola de que la golpearía si se burlaba, le contó lo que quería y está sonrió. —Es fácil complacer a Eren —A Rivaille se le iluminaron un poco los ojos—. Pero quiero algo a cambio o mejor dicho a alguien. —Su sonrisa estremeció al pelinegro, quien asintió. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la petición de Zoe. _

_Salió de aquel laboratorio corriendo, sabia donde encontrar a su presa._

—_Rivaille. —Recibió un sonriente Irvin en la biblioteca a su amigo, que digo, ¡mejor amigo! _

—_La lamento amigo. —Susurró con un poco de lastima el pelinegro, antes de atarlo y vendarle los ojos. Arrastrándolo lo llevó ante Hanji, ya que pesaba mucho el mastodonte de Smith y la estatura de Lance tampoco ayudó mucho en la tarea. Zoe sonrió al ver a su víctima, y le entregó una bolsa al pelinegro. _

—_Con esto será suficiente. —Dijo, para después sacar a Rivaille y cerrar la puerta lentamente con una sonrisa maligna. Por un momento, sólo un pequeño momento, el pelinegro sintió miedo. «Adiós Cejotas.» Pensó con un poco de culpa._

_Aquel día Eren había recibido el mejor regalo, según él. Una tarta de fresas fue suficiente para tenerlo contento todo el día. _

Sin embargo, Irvin jamás le contó lo que pasó aquel día, pero al parecer fue algo horrible. ¿Cómo lo sabía? El estado de shock que tuvo por tres días, fue suficiente para darse cuenta, por eso juró jamás pedirle algo a la loca con lentes.

Suspiró, era un pésimo novio, ya que no sabía los gustos de su castaño. Bueno… si sabía algunos gustos, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Desde que iban en primaria, Rivaille había estado enamorado de Eren, primero fue ternura lo que le inspiraba aquel castaño, pero claro, todos tenemos que crecer algún día, aunque el pelinegro no lo hizo tanto, bueno, sólo su mente. De un amor puro y tierno, nació un extraño sentimiento. Uno que hacía que el calculador y frio Lance se convirtiera en un pervertido en toda la palabra. _

_Llevaba una media hora dormido en el regazo del pelinegro, por desgracia había olvidado entregar su trabajo final y por consecuencia permaneció toda la noche despierto terminándolo, lo logró y por eso trataba de recuperar energías en el regazo de su novio. _

_Sin embargo una mano en cierta parte de su cuerpo, lo despertó. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada gris de su pareja, quien lo observaba como si quisiera comérselo en ese momento. Sintió a su amigo despertar gracias a las caricias de su querido Rivaille. _

— _¡Eres…! —Trató de reclamar, pero fue callado por sus labios. Primero fue un beso francés, para después bajar lentamente por el cuello del ojiverde, era tan suave y olía tan bien, pensaba el pelinegro. Sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta que al castaño le gustaba ser besado en esa parte, lo supo cuando él enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. _

_Amaba despertar las hormonas de ese mocoso. _

—_Rivaille. — Suspiró el chico cuando este mordió con un poco de fuerza la piel de su cuello._

—_Hasta aquí lo dejamos —Dijo separándose del chico, observando con cinismo la pequeña marca rojiza—. Prometo algún día ir más allá. —Se levantó dejando caer la cabeza de Eren al piso, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Eren se sonrojo. _

— _¡Pervertido! —Gritó, cubriendo con su mano la zona atacada. _

Sí, era un pervertido, bueno es.

¡¿Pero quién no lo seria teniendo a Eren como novio?! Se golpeó nuevamente, era un idiota, pero aun así, a pesar de ser el peor novio del mundo, amaba al castaño, la quería tanto, que él sólo pensamiento de perderlo lo aterraba. Podía obligarlo a quedarse a su lado con algunas patadas, pero no sería lo mismo.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la persona que se sentó a su lado.

—Rivaille. —Llamó el castaño. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, ahí estaba él, el chico que lo hacía volver loco de celos, que juró proteger con su vida y que amaba más que al jabón con olor a lavanda, bueno no tanto. Sí, su tierno y dulce Eren.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con frialdad, de tanto estar pensando, se había olvidado de buscar el regalo.

—Sólo vine a darte un almuerzo que yo preparé, además de tu gel anti bacterial favorito, no es la gran cosa, pero… —Calló unos momentos mientras agachaba la mirada y jugueteaba con sus regalos. Rivaille tomó la pequeña caja y la botellita transparente, todo eso era con amor para él, el peor novio.

—Eren —Lo interrumpió—. Feliz aniversario. —Susurró para después unir sus labios, trató de que ese beso transmitiera todos sus sentimientos, de que el ojiverde se diera cuenta de cuánto lo amaba… sólo esperaba eso. No era el mejor regalo, pero si uno dado desde el corazón.

_«Demonios.» _Pensó cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a pensar cursilerías, trataría de evitar tener una plática con Armin o Irvin. Él no era así, por eso profundizo el beso, la falta de aire los separó.

—Gracias —Dijo el castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**. . .**

Eren sabía que él lo amaba, no era necesario que se lo dijera. Se lo demostraba cada día, con sus celos, con sus abrazos, con sus besos ¡y vaya que besos! y con sus sonrisas, que sólo se las dedicaba a él. Sonrió, mientras lo veía comer su almuerzo. Sabía que cuando le preguntara: _« ¿Cómo estuvo la comida?»_, él le respondería que sabia horrible o algo parecido. Dándole a entender que le había encantado, porque había terminado con todo. Y así fue como sucedió, cuando Rivaille terminó de comer.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos bajo ese árbol, el cual era el favorito de él, porque ahí fue donde lo vio por primera vez y se enamoro de él.

—Eren. —Llamó el pelinegro, él con una sonrisa volteó, pero al ver que el pelinegro se acercaba a su oído un escalofrió lo recorrió. Un susurró fue lo que escuchó y una gran sonrisa en su rostro se formó.

—Yo también Rivaille. Te amo tanto. —Contestó para después abrazar al peor novio del mundo, o bueno eso era lo que Rivaille pensaba de él mismo, porque para el castaño era lo contrario.

**Fin.**

**[N/A]**

**¿Qué les pareció? Esta historia la escribí para mi fandum de origen, pero la adapté a esta pareja tan peculiar. Bien, pues creo que derramé mucha miel, pero ese es mi estilo je je je. Pobre Eren, lo que aguanta por Rivaille je je je, pero al final se quieren que es lo que cuenta. **

**Bueno, gracias por leer y pues, espero que les haya gustado, me retiro a escribir más :D hace mucho que no lo hacía je je je. **

**Cuídense. **


End file.
